td_forevers_our_total_dramafandomcom-20200214-history
Everyone and Chad
This page outlines the relationships between various OTD characters and Chad. Big Tony During OBB, Chad and Big Tony quickly became lovers, due to their pre-established friendship. They had the romance of a lifetime, and were ultimately seen as the best couple ever. Chad fucking ruined this, however, by cheating on Big Tony during AOAS with numerous men. Upon discovering this while watching Jeopardy!, Big Tony threw his TV out of the window. Belinda Belinda and Chad have a mutual hatred for each other. Chad does not like how little basil Belinda used in her soup. Cynthia Chad is Cynthia's boss. They both hate each other. Chad shot Cynthia in Our Ridonculous Race as to eliminate her so she could work at Sears again. Damian Chad is Damian's boss. They both hate each other, perhaps Chad hating Damian more. Chad frequently takes to putting Damian through hell as frequently as he can. In Our Ridonculous Race, Chad shot Damian as to eliminate him so that he could work at Sears again. Later, Chad convinced Damian that motor oil is not only edible, but that he should drink it because he is a growing boy. Chad will frequently and randomly shoot Damian, both in work and out of work. In All-Out All Stars, Chad's hatred towards Damian seemed to increase, as Cynthia was not there for him to take his rage out on. Throughout AOAS, Chad has dumped water on Damian, had tree-bots assault Damian, attempted to rig Damian out while left in charge of an episode, and frequently made fun of him. Don Don and Chad were good friends and lovers before Don's "elimination". They mostly showed exclusively platonic interest until the death of Kevin, when Chad was left fuck-less, and turned to Don for most of his sexual intimacy. Chad was devastated when Kodama replaced Don. Solely for this reason, Chad has sworn Kodama as his mortal enemy. Kevin Chad and Kevin were a spicy couple. They first showed affinity for each other during the Gemmies, and later solidified this attraction at the start of AOAS. Chad and Kevin had sex and frequently flirted with each other, even asking each other if they had watched the eclipse. Chad, unfortunately, played a part in Kevin's death by accidentally shooting him. He denies doing so, and Kevin, blinded with lust, denied Chad's involvement. Chad frequently morns Kevin's death, and even created a gravestone on the beach to honor him. Kodama Chad's literally only known her for a couple episodes, but despises her for her elimination of Don (and to a lesser extent, Chris). In the finale, they become friends. Lo Chad and Lo are close friends, as shown in OBB. Lo, to an extent, attempts to calm Chad's crackhead ass, not completely down, but down a notch or two. Chad was seen happy for Lo when she got together with Melissa. Chad cares so deeply for Lo that he sacrificed himself for the sake of Lo during the veto that inevitably got him out. Meadow Meadow and Chad also have a mutual hatred, because of the two of their relationships with Belinda. Chad criticized Meadow's lack of basil in her soup. Melissa Chad and Melissa are seen to be close friends in OBB. Chad and Melissa almost seem to have an older-brother and younger-sibling relationship. Melissa was seen very excited when Chad returned. Chad expressed his pride when Melissa and Lo got together. Chad cares so deeply for Melissa that he sacrificed himself for the sake of Melissa during the veto that inevitably got him out. Reggie Chad is Reggie's boss, and they hate each other. Reggie casts dark magic spells in an attempt to keep Chad occupied with reality TV for as long as possible, so that he will not come back. Sabrina Chad and Sabrina have an unlikely friendship, first established when they were in the control panel together during that one challenge. Steven Legit i have no fucking clue i just know they fucked Category:Interactions